


Our Hands Were Made For Each Other

by Casisnotonfire



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Holding Hands, Is he ever not a tsundere?, M/M, Shizaya Week, Tsundere Izaya!, pure fluff, shizuo is a dork, they're both dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6556717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casisnotonfire/pseuds/Casisnotonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{Then the unpredictable blonde had his lips against his and quietly chanted how he'd been in love with him for years. Izaya honestly could've dealt with the fact that his worst enemy had fallen for him would it not be for the crowd of stunned people watching them. Shizuo had confessed to him in public}</p>
<p>Written for Shizaya Week</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Hands Were Made For Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one-shot for Shizaya week, I hope you all enjoy!

Orihara Izaya loved humans.

 

Of course, that doesn't mean he loves each one personally. He enjoys watching their reactions and expressions to different situations, nothing more and certainly nothing less. The informant was known for being a loner as no one wanted to get close to him for the fear of being subjected to his many 'games'. If you were to ask someone about what they thought about Orihara Izaya, their response would be something along the lines of "a nuisance who needed to be taken out immediately". Many say he's just a broken child who's crying out for attention, while others believe he simply was born without feelings and only meant to cause as much pain and suffering as he could in Ikebukuro. Even the people who had known him longest often complained about what a dreadful company the man was. Kishitani Shinra, who had met him in high school, couldn't handle the raven's boisterous personality even though he was well known for his own rather eccentric spiels about the headless dullahan he loved. Kadota Kyouhei just barely tolerated his high school 'friend', usually going out of is way to avoid any and every confrontation with him. In short, no one could handle Orihara Izaya's company for more than a few minutes without getting helplessly annoyed. That is why it took the whole of Ikebukuro by surprise when Heiwajima Shizuo confessed to the infamous Information Broker.

 

If one asked if the all knowing God of Ikebukuro that he'd been expecting the feared monster to confess his love to him, the informant would've laughed it off saying the brute was the only unpredictable being in the world. Truth be told, Izaya hadn't thought for a second that anyone could truly fall in love with him. He himself knew how bad of a person he was and could understand perfectly why people either shied away from him or tried to kill him. So when the man that had been trying to kill him for over a decade finally caught him and slammed him against the wall, Izaya finally thought Divine Judgement had come into play. Then the unpredictable blonde had his lips against his and quietly chanted how he'd been in love with him for years. Izaya honestly could've dealt with the fact that his worst enemy had fallen for him would it not be for the crowd of stunned people watching them. Shizuo had confessed to him _in public._

 

No one had touched Izaya in a nonthreatening way in years. The informant had grown used to the constant attempts of murder against him, evolving to a state where he was always on guard and trusted no one, not even his own heart. Izaya had never been touched just of the simple reason of affection, his parents leaving him at a very young age and his sisters telling him daily about how they'd behead him for a chance to meet the well known actor Yuuhei even though his real name was Heiwajima Kasuka. He couldn't help but find it funny how all his problems in life stemmed from the Heiwajima's and yet one of them (if not the most important one) had confessed to him. Izaya originally planned on turning down Shizuo by laughing at his face. After all, how could Shizuo actually think that the constant thorn in his side return his love? It was impossible, Izaya wasn't looking for a relationship anyhow. Still, something in those soft mocha eyes had gotten to the closed off informant. The pleading look had pierced through his heart, creating a hole in it that allowed the blonde to wiggle through and make his home in there. Izaya hardly believed it himself when he found himself tentatively accept Shizuo's feelings and showed his first genuine smile in years. The raven knew he'd regret his decision, but seeing Shizuo's look of disbelief turn into the happiest face in the world warmed Izaya's icy heart.

 

The first month had been hard. Izaya still didn't trust Shizuo one bit, even thinking at times that the blond was truly just playing with him. It would make sense, the informant reasoned, as it would be a good way of revenge after years of him taunting the man. As time went on though, those thoughts faded away, being replaced with the ray of sunshine that was his...boyfriend. Izaya found himself dreading the very idea of Shizuo ever leaving him, though he never told the man directly. He was still never able to discuss his thoughts about anything to do with their love, after years of keeping his emotions shut off it was hard to suddenly switch back. Nevertheless, Shizuo never once got angry with him for keeping secrets. Their fights had disappeared from the bustling city. Instead of hearing the familiar shout, people instead saw Izaya and Shizuo casually strolling through the streets, usually in a lighthearted conversation. Izaya did try to miss their famous chases but he found himself looking forward to their lunch breaks together. The informant was always for evolving into something new but he couldn't help but slightly fear how much he had started trusting Shizuo.

 

After eight months, Izaya had finally stopped denying his intense feelings for Shizuo. He stopped evading conversations about any sexual intercourse or simple discussions of cuddling with his lover, though he did always have a slight pink tinge to his cheeks when discussing such activities. Shizuo was always very affectionate towards Izaya. Whenever the two were in the same room together at least one body part was always pressed against Izaya's. Whether it be holding hands, linking arms or thighs touching each other, they were never apart. Of course the informant regularly expressed his feelings on such public displays and how he found it highly detestable. He would never admit that it just embarrassed him to the point of no return. That was the only thing Shizuo didn't seem to listen to, however. In fact, the taller man often teased Izaya by kissing him in full view of Ikebukuro. Shizuo always did pay the price though by spending the night outside.

 

Izaya got used to Shizuo constantly worrying over him. He knew his job wasn't the safest in the world--quite the contrary, it was extremely dangerous--but he also knew that he was one of the two strongest men in Ikebukuro. For some odd reason, Shizuo seemed to miss that information. The blond made sure Izaya would tell him where he was going every job he had in case something arose and Izaya could never say no to those puppy dog eyes his lover seemed to master. It wasn't that bad of a feeling anyway, knowing that someone constantly had his back. Having Shizuo around always calmed the informant down, throwing his constant paranoia and self-consciousness out the window. Izaya loved him for that.

 

So when they were sitting on the couch and watching TV together one night, Izaya wasn't at all surprised to have Shizuo pick him up and plop him down on his lap. Izaya always knew the blond worried less when he held onto the tiny raven firmly but comfortably. The proud informant would most likely never be able to say it, but he enjoyed Shizuo's protectiveness over him as he felt safe. Still, Izaya did always forget about Shizuo's unpredictability.

 

"Izaya..?" His lovely brute looked down at him with nervous brown eyes

 

"Shizu-chan, for the last time I said I'm fine. The guy barely nicked me." Izaya rolled his eyes, gesturing to the small cut he'd acquired earlier that day when he'd 'accidentally' pissed off one of the Awakusu-Kai members.

 

Shizuo shook his head, staring intensely at Izaya. "We've been together for a long time now, right?"

 

"A few months shy from two years, I believe." Izaya grinned, proud of himself for remembering the exact date of when they'd gotten together

 

"Well...Izaya I-I love you a lot, you know?" Shizuo's voice shook slightly.

 

Before Izaya could reply, the blond hurried on. "So I was thinking we could maybe start living together? It can be at your place or at mine. If this is too much just tell me!" Brown eyes flitted around nervously as he expected to be turned down immediately.

 

Izaya couldn't help but be reminded of the day Shizuo had confessed to him. How close he'd been to saying no and destroying any sort of future relationship they could've had. How he'd only accepted the man's feelings due to some sort of pity. Those gentle cappuccino orbs that had cracked through his dead heart and had filled his world up with color instead of darkness. Izaya smiled genuinely at the blonde, soft crinkles in the corners of his eyes that only his beloved would ever get to see. Though Shizuo would never truly know, he'd saved Izaya from a life of despair and given him a reason to live other than causing chaos in Ikebukuro. A pale hand reached up to brush some stray blond hair away from the eyes that had taught him to trust. There were very few times when Izaya initiated something involving affection.  For Shizuo though, he didn't find something this small repulsive at all. With a small grin and own gentle crimson eyes that had been softened over his time with the great monster of Ikebukuro, Izaya opened his mouth to reply without any hesitation. So, the evolved God used the same words he'd spoken when Shizuo had asked him to be his lover.

 

"If you'll have me, Shizuo."

 

Four years later and Orihara Izaya replied with the exact same sentence when Heiwajima Shizuo asked him to marry him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~ ^w^  
> I'll be updating my actual series tomorrow, sorry for the long wait!!


End file.
